the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Tropica
Member of the Supermoms, one of the main powerhouses of the team. Tropica is a play on different archetypes common in Mexican (and generally Latin American) comics. The Olmec lucha mask is, of course, a tribute to lucha traditions that are often traced to Aztec and pre-Aztec civilizations. Her voluptuous body and skimpy costume are a reference to the fact that curvaceous ladies in sexy costumes have always been quite a common sight in Mexican and other Latin American comics (e.g., compare Mexican Gwen Stacy to her American counterpart), and also to the drawing style of Mexican erotic comic covers. Her fiesty, fiery and flirty personality is a nod to the same Mexican and Latin American comics, where the aforementioned sexy ladies are often given similar character traits. Biography As a young 13 year old girl, Carmen Diego Tropicana Bazaldua decided to explore an old uninhabited building. Suddenly, the decrepit floor gave way, and Carmen fell down into a strange room. The walls were covered with intricate carvings, some depicting all manners of plants, the others symbolizing humans – or perhaps supernatural beings. As Carmen later found out, the old house was built upon a very ancient Olmec pyramid, much older than its Egyptian analogues, its existence forgotten long ago by history and lore. It wasn't the only strange thing about this mystical place. Soon, a disembodied female voice began speaking with Carmen... no, actually the mysterious woman's words just appeared right in her mind! The voice told of sleeping, of waiting, of centuries going by without any change. The voice said that she was a goddess, and the last people to worship her called her "Xochiquetzal". The voice asked Carmen to become her champion, to help her fight for happiness and love in the mortal world. Not accepting "no" for an answer, the goddess gave the startled girl a mighty supernatural power of plant control, and a costume to conceal her mortal identity. ...Actually, here was the part where Carmen had to put her foot down – since the sacred costume consisted of a strange headgear resembling a lucha mask... and nothing else. So, the goddess Xochiquetzal had to accept a compromise: in addition to the mask, her young champion would wear a quite concealing sports leotard. Carmen started fighting crime solo, taking the name "Tropica"; but soon, Beverly Brighton's ad caught her attention, and she joined the new teenage superhero team called "Teen Queens". After several fun-packed years, the team disbanded, and the next year Carmen was already a married woman, making her independent way in adult life. She divorced the guy the same year (for yet unknown reasons), and entered the dating pool with a fervor inherent to her personality. Her search ended on the day of Beverly Brighton's wedding: Carmen successfully wrestled all other lady guests and grabbed the bouquet, which proved to be symbolic, as a few hours later she was dancing with a dashing fellow called Juan, her future husband. Juan was temporarily out of job at that moment, and his new wife got a brilliant idea: why not use her superpowers for the benefit of her new family? The newlywed couple decided to open a florists' shop – and Carmen insisted on choosing a specific abandoned old house as its location. It was a deal the young woman made with Xochiquetzal: while she doesn't use her powers that much anymore, the shop would serve as kind of a shrine to the goddess. The business was very successful, as was Carmen and Juan's personal life – their love being strong and passionate, the happy couple soon became parents to five children of varying ages and genders. After Anne-Marie Stephens decided to return to superheroics, Carmen was very intrigued by this idea herself. Soon, she was again fighting alongside her returned teammates, as a member of their team's new iteration – the Supermoms! She discarded the old leotard, choosing to cover her body using her plant-growing powers. This new mostly organic "costume" turned out to be quite skimpy – as Carmen loves showing off her curvaceous body and teasing on-looking men. Powers Tropica can rapidly grow any kinds of plants out of soil. If there's no access to soil, her powers don't work. She completely controls the speed and direction of their growth. She can also modify the plants in various different ways: e.g., changing their size, proportions, toughness, various other attributes. It's definitely one of the most high-level superpowers in the Supermoms universe. Personality Carmen is a fiery woman, always full of energy and passion in every aspect of her life: her family, her job, her superhero career. Her passionate approach is what is often needed to get a difficult job done and motivate others. Carmen may be a bit too impulsive, known to sometimes make decisions based on intuition and rapidly changing mood swings. She never shies away from telling other people what she feels about this or that, with expected results. This is the main reason Carmen often gets into tempestous arguments with her equally hot-tempered husband Juan. But Carmen is not the one to hold a grudge; as quickly as she gets angry, she forgets all about it, and becomes again her cheerful, energetic self. Carmen is a sexy woman and she knows it. Her favorite hobby is using her sex appeal to flirt with every man nearby; and it's not some light subliminal flirting – Carmen is usually pretty blunt and aggressive about it, preferring to use all of her heavy artillery at once. However, this behavior in no way means she has any feelings for those men – she treats flirting like a sport, doing it mainly for amusement and to watch men blush and squirm. The only man she loves is Juan, and their love is as fiery and passionate as their tempers (with 5 kids of different ages an ironclad proof of this). But God help Juan if he even dares look at another woman!.. Family "Mami" Bazaldua Carmen's mother. Full name as of yet unknown. Age: 52 years old. As fiery and spicy as her famous daughter, "Mami" can give a lot of younger women a run for their money. If there is a Supermoms character that can be called a "GMILF", it's "Mami". Her age and experience have given her a lot of womanly wisdom, her advice often proving invaluable for Carmen and her daughters. Juan Maria Santos Delacruz Carmen's second husband. Age: 35 years old. As passionate and temperamental as his wife, Juan is the only man in her heart. He is as stubborn and assertive as Carmen, which usually means, in case of a disagreement, neither of them agrees to compromise their position. This inevitably leads to frequent heated arguments between Carmen and Juan, that are are well-known (and well-heard) throughout their whole neighborhood. However, there's no grudge or pettiness in these debates, and their end is as predictable as their beginning – they end in kisses, embraces, and sometimes more... Juan has always been quite popular with the ladies, and even after getting a beer belly and a bit of male pattern baldness, he didn't lose his charm. Unlike his wife, he never flirts with the opposite sex – however this doesn't stop Carmen from becoming instantly jealous the second she sees Juan interacting with a woman. Incidentally, again unlike Carmen, Juan isn't really a jealous person – up to a point. Maria Delacruz Carmen and Juan's daughter. Age: 14 years old. Maria is an athletic girl who loves soccer. She's already become captain of the Sapphire City Magnet School's soccer team, despite only being a freshman. Not much is known as of yet about her personality. Appearance: short "boyish" haircut, athletic body. Yolanda Delacruz Carmen and Juan's daughter. Age: 12 years old. Unlike her mother and grandmother, Yolanda is very shy and timid, especially around boys. She is, as her brother Carlos would say, a wallflower. Appearance: unruly dark curly hair in a ponytail, glasses, often wears sweaters and long skirts. Yolanda is the only member of her family to know about Carmen's secret superpowers. She's showing an uncanny affinity for plants not unlike Tropica's (it's not yet known if it will evolve into actual superpowers later), and frequently helps her mother out in the shop. She also started showing a knack for finances recently, managing to take care of most of the shop's book-keeping. Anna Delacruz Carmen and Juan's daughter. Age: 11 years old. Little is known as of yet about her. Carlos Delacruz Carmen and Juan's son. Age: 9 years old. Loves mischief and making horrible puns. Little is known as of yet about him. Miguel Delacruz Carmen and Juan's son. Age: 7 years old. Little is known as of yet about him. Gallery Tropica Tropica01x.jpg|Original pic, with Buzz Edison tropica01.png|Artist: JMD tropica02.png|Artist: JMD tropica03.png|Artist: JMD. Flirting with Buzz Edison tropica04.png|Artist: JMD tropica05.png|Artist: JMD Supermoms02.png|Artist: JMD. Tropica with Mend (probably one of the few times when Carmen couldn't find a man to flirt with) superbutts.jpg|Peach template. Tropica (second from the right) with other Supermoms Supermoms01z.png|Artist: Bellend. Tropica (second from the left) with other Supermoms (sketch) supermoms_cost.jpg|Beach template. Tropica (second from the right) with other Supermoms in costume-based swimsuits (for an upcoming beach episode) Tropica volleyball.jpg|Tropica in her costume swimsuit tropicateen01.jpg|Teenage Tropica Teenqueens01zz.jpg|Artist: Corndog. Teenage Tropica (far right) with other Teen Queens Carmen Diego Tropicana Delacruz tropica01z.jpg|Carmen in casual clothes, with an unknown guy (supposed to be Maria's boyfriend, or just a random customer) tropica02.jpg|Peach template. Carmen in casual clothes tropica02z.jpg|Artist: Chogo.Ri. Carmen in yoga clothes yogabutts.jpg|Peach template. Carmen (second from the right) with other Supermoms' civilian identities in yoga clothes tropica01xx.jpg|Carmen doing some yoga (sketch) supermoms_civ.jpg|Beach template. Carmen (second from the right) with other Supermoms' civilian identities in swimsuits (for an upcoming beach episode) tropicateen02.jpg|Teenage Carmen Diego Tropicana Delacruz Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Female